


The Devil Is In More Than The Details

by BelasSzereto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelasSzereto/pseuds/BelasSzereto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short - twisted - story of what happens minutes after the end of The Devil In The Details. Dean is finally ready to admit his feelings for Castiel, thanks to Mildred & her words of wisdom, but when his angel appears, he gets more than what he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Is In More Than The Details

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there will be a hundred different versions of this, so this is mine. I think Lucifer possessing Castiel is one of the hottest versions of the angel yet. And once inside Castiel's mind, should there be any sorts of thoughts about Dean, I can see Lucifer taking complete advantage of that. And I can see a little part of Dean liking it (reluctantly, of course). Not sure if there will be another chapter. Maybe...depending on what the writers do with this. Feel free to comment, and I'll reply. Many thanks for reading!

As Dean sat on the edge of the small bed holding his throbbing head between his hands, Mildred’s words played over and over like a broken record in his mind. He’d met plenty like her before – those older and wiser wishing to provide a bit of wisdom – but hers stuck. It stung, actually. Maybe it was because he was older. Maybe it was because he’d been to hell and back, literally.

  
Maybe it was because Mildred was right. If anyone knew how short life was, Dean did. He loved sunsets, but damned if he ever took the time to watch one. Not really. Over the years, he’d shared some beers with Sam after a hunt as the sun went down, but it was just background. He didn’t really see it; didn’t allow himself to get lost in it. Hunters had very little downtime.

Dean stood up from the bed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. What really bugged him was Mildred’s departing comment about his mind being on someone else. That coupled with the attack from the banshee – meaning that _he_ had been the vulnerable one – had him more than flustered. Anyone who was aware of his situation would have guessed Amara straight away. Yes, she was on his mind, and yes, he was attracted to her.

But that’s not who was on his mind. It’s not who was causing him to be vulnerable, and he knew it.

  
Dean shook his aching head and paced back and forth at the end of the bed. Immediately, he pictured Castiel in the file room looking for something to beat Amara; trenchcoat off, tie loosened. He’d been very surprised to find the angel there…and yet not. They were like magnets; they always seemed to gravitate back to each other regardless of circumstances.

  
Picturing the angel’s eyes, Dean automatically smiled. Those damn blue eyes. They reached something inside him that the hunter had tried to pretend wasn’t there for years. He could bullshit Sammy – hell he could bullshit about anyone, really. Well, maybe not Bobby. But anyone else. Castiel, however, he could not bullshit. He knew without a doubt that the angel saw right through him. It unnerved him, yet a part of him liked it. He had to be the big brother for Sammy. He always had to be strong and brave and protective for so many. Castiel was the only one who saw through that façade, and it gave Dean a sense of relief when they were together, that he didn’t have to put on for him.

  
Still pacing, Dean took deep breaths. Castiel was _his_ angel. Regardless of all that had happened between them, Castiel was his friend, his confidant, his rock, and all it took was one look into his blue eyes for everything to shift.

  
Who was he kidding? Everything shifted the day he met him.

  
Dean needed to talk to Castiel. Immediately. He was tired – _so tired_ – of telling himself that he’d have a normal life ‘some day’. That day was never going to happen, and he was acutely aware of that. He’d tried the whole domestic thing with Lisa; that alone had shown him that it was a life that he’d never have. He didn’t know how Mildred did it, but she’d managed to push Dean over the last hurdle; one that he’d struggled with for the past couple years. There was no promise of tomorrow for him; not in the life he’d been given. What was he waiting for?

  
‘ _Follow your heart_ ’ Mildred had said. That was the key to happiness. Dean wasn’t sure if it could be that simple, but he was willing to try. He was desperate to enjoy what he could in his life.

  
“Cas,” he said, barely louder than a whisper since Sam was just next door. “Can you hear me?”

  
Dean waited a few moments as he looked around his room expectantly. He never knew how quickly the angel would come. Sometimes he arrived in seconds; sometimes days. It always varied.

  
“Cas,” he tried again, his hand rubbing the back of his neck once more, eyes closing briefly. “Please. I need to – we need to talk. Now.”

  
Dean looked down at the floor, and he when he looked up again, Castiel was there.

  
“Hello Dean.”

  
The hunter smirked, glad that he’d arrived quickly. “Was I interrupting anything?”

  
Castiel shrugged. “Still trying to find something that will give us an edge over Amara.”

  
“Any luck?”

  
“Not really.”

  
The two men stared at each other for a moment before Castiel asked, “Is that what you needed to talk about?”

  
Dean shook his head. “No, that wasn’t it. Um…maybe we should – could you, you know, zap us out of here?”

  
Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed. “It’s late, and you’re hurt. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

  
Dean absentmindedly lifted a hand to touch the butterfly bandaid on his forehead. “I’m not really sleepy at the moment. Just…zap us a mile or so down the road, ok?”

  
“If you wish it,” the angel said, reaching for Dean’s shoulder as they disappeared seconds later.

 

It took Dean a minute to recover; it always did.

  
“Is Sam all right?”

  
“Yeah, Sammy’s fine,” Dean answered as he sat down on a bench. Castiel had relocated them to a nearby park. It was quiet and dark with only one street light to illuminate their surroundings. “Well, as much as he can be, anyway. That’s not why I needed to talk to you.”

  
“I’m all ears,” the angel said with a smirk that was easily missed by the hunter. “Tell me everything.”

  
Dean’s eyes narrowed slightly; it was sort of an odd thing for the angel to say, but he brushed it off. When he started to speak, he realized that he had no idea what to say….no idea how to begin the conversation.

  
Castiel sat down beside of Dean. “Are you sure you want to talk tonight? You’re awfully quiet.”

  
“I’m just – I’m trying to gather my thoughts. I’m not really sure where to start.”

  
Castiel’s eyes narrowed in curiosity, but Dean didn’t see. He was staring at his hands in his lap. “Why don’t you tell me who this is about? Amara maybe?”

  
Shaking his head and unable to believe that he was going to have this conversation, Dean answered, “No. You.”

  
“Me?”

  
“Er…yeah. You. And me.”

  
“I’m afraid that I don’t understand what – “

  
“Something happened tonight,” Dean interrupted. “And it involves you. It was something that made me realize I can’t keep lying to myself about…things.”

  
“Things,” Castiel repeated, his eyes twinkling in mischief. “What things are you lying about exactly, Dean? Tell me.”

  
The hunter started to speak a couple times, but sighed and shook his head. “This is difficult,” he said, an almost embarrassed smile forming on his face as he glanced at the angel.

  
In a comforting gesture, Castiel put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed. “You know you can tell me anything. Why don’t you tell me what happened tonight first?”

  
Nodding as the angel removed his hand, he said, “Yeah okay.”

  
Dean told him everything that happened with the banshee and ended his recount with Mildred and her words of wisdom.

  
“So you were the most vulnerable?” Castiel asked for clarification. “That doesn’t sound like you.”

  
“I didn’t think I was,” he said. “But apparently that damn banshee sensed something that I – that I’ve been pretending didn’t exist.”

  
Castiel tilted his head to the side as he turned to focus on Dean. “And what is that?”

  
The human turned so that he could see Castiel as there was just enough light around them. He couldn’t decipher the look in his eyes which unnerved him, but he pushed on.

  
“Do you really not have any idea, Cas? After all we’ve been through?” he asked, his voice quiet in the darkness.

  
He saw Castiel swallow and then lick his lips; it looked like he was fighting a smile. “I might,” he answered slowly. “But I don’t want to assume.”

  
Dean dropped his head. “No of course you don’t,” he muttered to himself, taking a deep breath. He thought of ten different ways to try to lead the angel into the same train of thought that he was on, but he knew Castiel would continue to play the ‘safe’ route. He needed to just man up and say it.

  
Lifting his head so that he could meet the angel’s curious gaze, Dean said, “You were the reason that I was vulnerable, Cas.”

  
“Me?”

  
“You shouldn’t sound so surprised.”

  
Castiel stood and took a couple steps away before turning to face Dean. “I would have guessed Amara, not me,” he said quietly.

  
Dean stood then. “Amara is…confusing,” he said with a shake of his head. “And while I don’t know why she has the effect on me that she has, I do know that I don’t feel for her the way I feel for you.”

  
“But we’ve never –“

  
“I know,” Dean said quickly, taking a step closer to him.

  
“And all the women – “

  
“I know,” he said again. “I can’t explain it, Cas. You have filled a void that I didn’t realize needed filling. I had Sammy and Bobby…women and booze…Baby and tunes…we hunted…killed monsters…that was it. And then you came along and – “

  
“Raised you from perdition.”

  
Dean smirked. “Yeah. But even after all the bad times, the good times outweigh them. I’ve always said that you’re family, but you’re more than that, Cas. At least to me. And I’m tired of pretending that I don’t feel the way I do. That’s why the banshee came after me. And then Mildred’s words… -“ He paused and took another deep breath. “I’m following my heart, and as much as it scares the crap out of me, my heart always leads me back to you whether I want it to or not.”

  
Dean waited and watched Castiel. He desperately hoped that he hadn’t ruined their friendship. It was difficult to know what was going through the angel’s mind sometimes. His heart rate increased as he stuffed in hands in his coat pockets for something to do. Then he shifted his feet where he stood. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything.

  
After what felt like a couple minutes of awkward silence, Dean’s shoulders slumped. “Look, if you don’t feel the same, then –“

  
Much to his shock and pleasure, Dean was silenced when Castiel quickly closed the small gap between them, grabbed his face and pressed his lips to his. It took the human a few moments to accept what was happening but soon his hands were clinging to the lapels of Castiel’s trenchcoat.

  
It was a quick, simple kiss, but when the two men broke apart to look at the other, their mouths came crashing together again in a needy, hungry union. Dean had never kissed a man before, but it didn’t feel much different than kissing a woman. As he pulled and tugged on Castiel’s lips, he pushed his tongue in his mouth, wanting to taste his angel. Somewhere in the back of his mind that he was unable to register at the moment, he thought he tasted smoke. He was sure Castiel didn’t smoke, though.

  
As Castiel’s hand slid down Dean’s back and buttocks, squeezing him and pulling him against his body, the human’s previous thoughts were completely forgotten. When he broke their kiss to drop his head back and moan, Castiel latched on to his neck, nipping and sucking and causing Dean to grow hard in his jeans.

  
“Cas,” he breathed, his arms sliding around the angel’s waist to pull him closer. “You do feel the same.”

  
“Yes Dean,” he murmured against his neck, his knowing smirk hidden. “I have for a long time.”

  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”

  
With one hand still on the side of his face, Castiel lifted his eyes to meet his gaze. “You weren’t ready for me,” he answered, his deep voice sending shivers through Dean as he pressed his pelvis again the human’s, their confined erections rubbing together. “Are you ready for me now?”

  
Looking into the eyes that always made him feel cherished and accepted, Dean nodded. “Yeah, I think so. This is all new to me, you know.”

  
Castiel smiled. “Me too. Um…isn’t this where we – what do you humans say – get a room?”

  
Dean laughed. “Well there are lots of rooms at the bunker, but I really don’t want to use any of them. Don’t need Sammy knockin’ on the door.”

  
“That would be most awkward.”

  
“You could zap us somewhere.”

  
“Now?”

  
“Well…yeah.” He never had been one for delayed gratification.

  
“Let me heal your head first.” Dean closed his eyes when Castiel’s fingers touched his scalp, enjoying the warmth that spread through his body. It felt a little different than usual, but he was also distracted. “Are you ready?”

  
Dean took a deep breath and smiled. “I’m ready.”

 

When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, Dean saw that they were in a hotel. A very _nice_ hotel. Then when he looked out the nearby window, he spun around to face Castiel, eyes wide in surprise.

  
“Vegas? You zapped us to fuckin’ _Vegas_ , Cas?”

  
“Is it an inappropriate location for our first union?”

  
Dean shook his head and laughed as he walked over to where Castiel stood looking very concerned. “No it’s – it’s somehow very appropriate, actually. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

  
A look of relief relaxed Castiel’s facial features as he reached for the belt loops on Dean’s jeans, hooking his fingers in them and pulling the human to him. “I think you should shower first and then have a beer to relax a little while I shower.”

  
“You’re going to get beer?”

  
Castiel smirked. “Don’t be silly.” When he snapped his fingers, a six pack appeared on the nearby table. “And it’s even cold.”

  
Dean’s mouth dropped in awe as his eyes flicked from the beer and back to the angel. “I love when you do that. Okay I’ll be out in a flash.”

  
Castiel was grinning wickedly as he watched Dean run off to shower.

 

Freshly showered and listening to the water of Castiel’s shower, Dean relaxed in a chair by the window, drinking his beer and watching all of the crazy lights below him. Part of him couldn’t believe what was happening. He was used to things going wrong – hell he expected it most of the time – but being with Castiel…it was so _right_. One of the most _right_ things he’d ever done. He felt it deep within him. Even though he’d never been with a man before, the fact that his angel was in a male vessel didn’t bother him. While he’d secretly thought quite a few men were nice looking, he’d never been sexually attracted to them. Just thinking about being with Castiel had him hard already. He was uncertain how the whole ‘top/bottom’ thing would work, but he wasn’t sure that he cared; he just wanted to be close to him. Most importantly, he trusted Castiel. He trusted him more than he’d ever trusted anyone – and that was saying something.

  
When the shower stopped, Dean looked towards the door, his heart rate increasing. He took a long drink and set the bottle on the coffee table in front of him. When the door opened, he stood in anticipation. And maybe just a bit of nervousness.

  
Castiel exited the steamy bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, and while Dean had seen him that way previously on other occasions, it was different now. He licked his lips.

  
While he thoroughly enjoyed the view, Dean realized that that’s not where he wanted to start. “Okay I know this is going to sound crazy,” he prefaced, taking slow steps towards Castiel.

“But can you get dressed?” He’d dressed again, too, hoping the angel would like it.

  
Castiel looked confused. “I thought humans had sex without clothing.”

  
Dean’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “I know,” he said sheepishly. “I just…I want you put them on so that I can take them off. It’s…it’s a turn on.”

  
“All right, Dean. Whatever you want.” With a snap of his fingers, the towel was gone, and he was completely dressed.

  
Dean grinned as he visually drank in his angel with towel mussed hair, a suit, a loose tie and a trenchcoat. “Yeah…that’s perfect, Cas.”

  
Sharing a heated gaze, it only took two steps for the men to come together, their kiss fierce and demanding. Dean walked Castiel backwards until his back met the nearby wall, his hands fisting the trenchcoat lapels as he devoured his mouth. He pressed against him hard and was rewarded with Castiel hooking his fingers in his belt loops again and holding him tight.  
When Dean released his lips, he trailed kisses down his stubbled jaw and neck, nipping at his collarbone. “Dean,” Castiel whispered, eyes closed as his head rested against the wall. “So good. More.”

  
Sliding a hand into the back of his dark hair that was softer than he thought it would be, Dean began sucking and biting on the angel’s neck. He’d never left many marks on girls he’d been with, but he felt an unusual urge to mark Castiel. Maybe it was some silly leftover caveman thing – he wasn’t sure – but it felt good, and he wanted to see a bruise on him…wanted to see proof of their union.

  
“ _Yes_ ,” Castiel breathed as he moaned, fisting Dean’s shirt in his hands. “Mark me. I’m yours. Always yours.”

  
Dean checked his work to see a purplish bruise about the size of a quarter at the base of Castiel’s neck. It was perfect. Crashing his mouth to the angel’s, Dean loosened the tie and quickly tossed it aside before working on the buttons of his white shirt. Once they were all undone, he ran his hands up and down Castiel’s bare chest, causing the angel to moan quietly. Nothing had sounded so beautiful. He gently pinched the small nipples and then ran his thumb over them to soothe, Castiel groaning in response. Dean was so hard he hurt.

  
“Damn Cas,” he muttered. “We should have done this sooner.”

  
“I agree,” he said, cupping Dean’s face in his hands and pulling him in for a wet kiss. “I should have fucked you the day we met here on Earth.”

  
A guttural groan slipped past Dean’s lips. “Damn,” he breathed, grinding his hips against the angel’s. “ _Yes_.”

  
In a move that the hunter was not expecting, Castiel spun them around so that he was pressing the human against the wall. “Do you like that, Dean?” Castiel whispered, hands sliding under the front of his shirt and gripping the bare skin there. “Talking dirty, I think it’s called.”

  
When Castiel’s mouth closed over his, he gave him no opportunity to respond so Dean hummed his response of ‘ _mmm hmm_ ’. The angel made quick work of lifting the human’s t-shirt up and off and then tossing it to the floor. One hand grabbed the back of Dean’s neck while the other palmed his erection through his jeans.

  
“Is this hard cock for me?” he asked, voice deeper than usual. “Tell me, Dean.”

  
“ _Yes_ ,” he moaned. “It’s for you.” Dean returned the favor and palmed Castiel’s erection. “And what about yours?”

  
Castiel smirked, his eyes glittering as he gazed at Dean as they squeezed each other through their clothing. “Oh this cock has always been yours. You just had to ask.” He kissed him again, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. “Are you asking, Dean?”

  
The human moaned again, lost in a side of Castiel that he’d never seen. He watched as the angel unfastened his pants and let them fall before shoving his boxers past his hips. When the angel wrapped his hand around his own erection and stroked slowly, bracing himself with his other hand on the wall by Dean’s head, the hunter licked his lips. He’d never wanted something in his mouth so bad.

  
“Are you asking, Dean?” Castiel repeated, his gaze intense.

  
Dean’s eyes met his, and he nearly came in his jeans. Castiel’s pupils were huge, covering nearly all of the blue, and he felt pinned under his stare. He swallowed, realizing the angel was waiting for a response.

  
“Yeah I – I’m asking, Cas,” he managed to say though his throat felt dry.

  
Castiel leaned forward, brushing his lips against Dean’s but not kissing him. “Ask me,” he whispered. “Look me in the eyes, and ask me if you can have it.”

  
Stifling a groan, Dean wasn’t sure anything had ever been so hot. He briefly closed his eyes as he was more than overwhelmed before opening them to meet Castiel’s intense stare.

  
“Can I have it? Can I have your cock?” Dean whispered, playing along with his angel’s request.

  
Castiel grinned. “You just don’t know what that does to me,” he murmured. “Will you take me in your mouth?”

  
“Fuck yes,” Dean answered, immediately sinking to his knees and pulling Castiel’s boxers the rest of the way down to puddle around his ankles. He ran his hands up and down his thighs, realizing that he’d never done such a thing before. He knew what he liked, though, so he went with that.

  
Grabbing the base of Castiel’s cock, Dean licked it from base to tip first. His scent and taste was so different than a woman’s, but he found he liked it just as much. When he took him in his mouth, Castiel groaned and reached for his head, finding little purchase in the short hair there but holding on tightly, anyway.

  
“Dean…this is…something is happening inside me,” Castiel said, eyes squeezed shut.

  
Releasing his cock briefly, Dean looked up and said, “It’s an orgasm, Cas. Just go with it. Let it happen. You’ve had one before.”

  
Castiel looked confused for a moment before saying, “Yes, but it didn’t feel like this. It’s so good, Dean.”

  
The angel watched with a gleam in his eyes as Dean took him in his mouth again, sliding his wet, hot mouth up and down his shaft.

  
“So beautiful,” he moaned. “So hot.” When Dean added his other hand to fondle his balls, Castiel threw his head back. “ _Fuck_!” he groaned, releasing Dean’s head to put both hands on the wall in front of him.

  
Next thing Dean knew, his head was pinned against the wall while Castiel fucked his mouth. He hadn’t expected that, but it turned him on to see and hear his angel come undone above him. He relaxed his jaw as best he could and lowered his hands to rub himself through his jeans. Saliva was leaking from the corners of his mouth, but he didn’t care; he was barely aware of it. Castiel’s hard cock was pumping in and out of him, and that’s all he could focus on.

  
“ _Fuck_ Dean,” Castiel breathed, eyes squeezed together as he pistoned his shaft into the hunter’s mouth as fast as he could. “I can’t – it’s too good – I’m going to come – “

  
The room began to tremble as Castiel exclaimed Dean’s name among a chorus of growls and groans, one hand gripping his hair painfully as hot come filled his mouth. He swallowed him down as best he could, not really prepared for it but doing it nonetheless, barely aware that a couple light bulbs exploded somewhere in the room. Castiel’s thrusts slowed as did his exclamations, and when he finally pulled from Dean’s mouth, still panting from his release, the human lifted a hand to wipe his mouth, smiling up at the angel.

  
“So I guess I did okay?” he asked playfully, standing back up and reaching for Castiel.

  
“That was…incredible,” the angel sighed, trying to take deep breaths as he stepped into Dean’s embrace and dropped his forehead to the crook of his neck. “Wow.”

  
Wrapping his arms around Castiel’s shoulders, Dean agreed. “Wow is right. Remind me to send Mildred a Christmas card.”

  
“From both of us?” Castiel lifted his head to give Dean a lopsided grin.

  
The corners of Dean’s eyes crinkled when he grinned. “Yeah. From both of us. How about we get in bed now?”

  
When Castiel started to move, he was stopped by the bunch of material around his ankles. A quick snap removed them. “May I take off the rest of the clothing now?”

  
“Of course,” he answered. “Although, don’t be surprised if I ask you to put that damn trenchcoat on again at some point.”

  
Castiel laughed quietly. “I don’t understand the fascination with it, but if it will please you, I will do it.”

  
“It’s hard to explain,” Dean told him as he pulled the covers down on the bed. “It just turns me on.”

  
“Then that’s all that counts.”

  
When Dean climbed in bed, Castiel looked down at himself and then back at the human. “You are still dressed,” he pointed out.

  
“For the moment.”

  
“Take them off.”

  
Dean started to say that he would in a minute, but the expression on Castiel’s face compelled him to get up and stand in front of him.

  
“Wouldn’t you rather take them off?” he asked.

  
A smile slowly spread across the angel’s face. “I would enjoy that, but I think I’d enjoy watching _you_ remove them even more.”

  
Dean waited until Castiel settled himself in bed, allowing his eyes to take in every inch of skin. He was so thankful that he’d chosen that vessel because he was damn sexy.

  
“I’m ready, Dean. And don’t rush.”

  
Heart racing again, the human looked around and noticed all the lights on – well minus the two that blew a few minutes ago.

  
When he walked over to turn one off, Castiel said, “Did I say you could turn them off?”

  
Dean gave him a funny look. “No, but it’s starting to feel like a doctor’s office in here.”

  
“Ask me if you can.”

  
“What? Why?”

  
Castiel smiled serenely. “It turns me on. Please.”

  
Dean couldn’t deny him, after all, he’d had his own requests. Breathing deeply, he asked, “May I turn off a couple lights?”

  
With a nod, Castiel answered, “Yes you may.”

  
After the lights were out, Dean returned to the bed. He stopped at the side, his eyes locking with the angel’s once more. He couldn’t stop looking into his eyes; they drew him in like a moth to a flame. He reached for his belt, languidly unhooking it and pulling it out of the belt loops before dropping it to the floor with a _clink_. Still staring at his angel – who was licking his lips – he unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down before hooking his thumbs in the material and pushing them down, as well.

  
The only sound from Castiel was a moan, but Dean noticed that he was hard again. He swallowed.

  
“Like what you see?” Dean taunted, running the palm of his hand up and down his covered erection.

  
“Very much,” Castiel answered, his voice deep and gravely.

  
Hooking his thumbs in the elastic waistband of his boxers, Dean pushed them down next and stepped out of both pieces of clothing.

  
“You’re beautiful,” Castiel said quietly, his eyes dancing up and down the bare skin as Dean finally joined him in bed.

  
Fighting a blush, Dean rolled over to the angel and pulled him close. “I’m glad you think so,” he whispered before pressing his mouth to his in a slow, deep kiss while his free hand skimmed down to his erection.

  
“Wait,” Castiel told him. “You need attention.”

  
“We don’t have to keep score, Cas.”

  
Castiel pushed Dean to his back. “I want to pleasure you.”

  
The hunter nodded. “O-okay.” He was having trouble forming coherent thoughts much less words as he watched his angel plant kisses down his chest and abdomen, closer and closer to where he really wanted his mouth.

  
When Castiel knelt between his thighs and gripped his cock in his hand, he said, “If you want me to do something different, please tell me.”

  
Dean nodded. He didn’t trust his voice.

  
Castiel licked Dean’s cock from base to tip multiple times to get him wet before adding his hand. The human was already moaning and having difficulty keeping his eyes open. He wanted to watch Castiel, but he wanted to close his eyes and give himself over to the pleasure, too.

  
Fisting the sheet underneath him, Dean gasped when he felt Castiel’s hand stroking him as his mouth sucked up and down his length. For someone that hadn’t done it before – at least he was pretty sure Castiel hadn’t gone down on a guy before – it felt as good as any blowjob that he’d ever had. When the angel gently squeezed his balls, he groaned and pulled at the sheet harder. It was not going to take long.

  
Then Dean felt what could only be described at two tongues tickling the underside of his cock. Shifting his hips away from the angel’s mouth, he cried out. “What the hell, Cas?”

  
“Did I do something wrong?”

  
Running a hand through his hair, Dean said, “I don’t know. It just – it felt like two tongues or something, man.”

  
“Did it feel bad?”

  
Dean had to think about it. “Well no, not exactly. But…what are you doing to make it feel like that?”

  
Castiel smirked. “I can’t tell you all of my secrets, Dean. If it feels good, can I keep doing it?”

  
“Um…yeah…I guess. Okay.”

  
Dean relaxed as Castiel’s mouth went to work once more. When he felt the ‘two tongue’ sensation again, he didn’t freak out. Actually, it did feel pretty good when he thought about it; felt a little kinky. The hand that had been fondling his balls slipped lower and lower until a finger brushed across his opening.

  
_Ooh. Definitely kinky_.

  
“Yes Castiel,” he breathed. “I’m so close.”

  
“You’re ready to come for me?” he asked, stopping his oral attention just long enough to speak.

  
“Almost. Feels so good.”

  
“You can’t come until I say.”

  
Dean groaned. So Castiel had a permission kink. He could definitely handle that.

  
“Put on the trenchcoat then,” the hunter replied. So he had a trenchcoat kink. He didn’t Castiel would mind.

  
With a snap of his fingers, Castiel wore only the beige trenchcoat. When Dean looked down to see his plump lips sliding up and down his cock and then noticed the trenchcoat, he pushed his head back into the mattress and groaned.

  
“Fuck yes,” he breathed, his balls tightening. “Can I come, Cas?”

  
“Not yet.”

  
Castiel doubled his efforts, his mouth moving faster and his finger pushing a bit harder on Dean’s opening in the back.

  
Dean was dangerously close. “Cas… _please_ …I’m right there.”

  
“Not yet.”

  
Dean groaned again, his head rolling back and forth. He was biting his lip and actually trying not to come. Every muscle was tight, and he was seeing stars behind his eyelids that were squeezed shut.

  
“Cas…”

  
“Come for me, Dean.”

  
The words rumbled deep in Castiel’s chest as he spoke, and when the tip of the angel’s finger pushed inside of him, Dean fell apart almost instantly. His orgasm struck like lightening as he came down his angel’s throat in thick spurts, crying out all manner of obscenities.

  
Castiel rode out his pleasure, slowing his attention as Dean’s tremors dwindled until he lay a panting mess on the bed.

  
“Shit,” Dean sighed, hand on his forehead as his chest still heaved from his release. “That was – “

  
“Intense.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Castiel lay beside him, his head propped up in his hand. “You enjoyed my finger in your anus.”

  
Dean grimaced. “Ass. Just call it an ass. We don’t have to use clinical terms here.”

  
With a nod, Castiel said, “Very well. You enjoyed my finger in your ass then, didn’t you?”

  
Dean turned his head to face the angel then. “Yeah, it felt good surprisingly.”

  
Castiel grinned. “I’m glad.” Manhandling the hunter, he easily flipped him over on to his stomach, causing him to grunt in surprise. “Because I plan to fuck you next.”

  
“Wha-“

  
Castiel covered Dean’s body with his own, leaning down to nip and bite around his neck making him moan again.

  
“Tell me you don’t want it. Tell me you don’t want my cock sliding in and out of you, Dean.”

  
When Dean felt Castiel’s cock rubbing between his ass cheeks, he groaned wantonly. Initially, he was uncertain who would top, and – at one point – he thought it would be him. But there was something about Castiel on top of him – controlling everything – that appealed to him. It seemed like he was always the one in the driver’s seat, literally and figuratively, and it was so easy to submit to his angel. He could let his guard down with him and allow him the dominance. He was still uncertain how it would feel, but he trusted him.

  
“I can’t tell you that,” he said, his words muffled by the mattress.

  
The heat of Castiel’s breath warmed Dean’s ear. “So you do want it.”

  
“ _Yes_.”

  
Castiel pressed the length of his body to Dean’s then. “Tell me, Dean. Tell me please. I’ve wanted to hear it for so long.”

  
Dean was pressing his ass up to rub against Castiel. “I want it,” he groaned. “I want you, Cas. I want your cock sliding in and out of me. Please.”

  
Castiel grinned, snapping his fingers to produce a bottle of lube. “And I’ll give you my cock, baby. Every inch of it.”

  
Dean’s heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he knew Castiel could hear it. He wanted this, though; wanted to be with his angel completely. The first lubed finger slipped in easily enough, and while the hunter thought it felt a little strange, he realized that it also felt pretty good.

  
Castiel was still leaning over him, his mouth against his ear. “How’s that, Dean?”

  
The angel’s finger slid in and out slowly as Dean made an effort to relax his muscles. “Good, Cas. Keep going.”

  
“Oh I plan to.” When he curled his finger inside, Dean groaned and rubbed his hips against the mattress. “And how’s that?”

  
“ _Fuck_ …more.” Dean sighed, fisting the sheet under him again. He knew Castiel was rubbing his prostate, but he’d never had it done before. Electricity sizzled through him; he couldn’t believe how pleasurable it was.

  
“Whatever you want,” Castiel purred in his ear as he pushed in another finger, causing guttural groans from Dean still muffled by the mattress. “Tell me how it feels.”

  
Instinctively moving his hips up and down, Dean’s mind was jumbled mix of incoherent thoughts. “A little funny at first,” he mumbled, eyes squeezed shut. “But fuckin’ amazing now.”

  
Castiel had been fingering Dean gently and slowly as he worked him open so when he sped up his movements, the hunter roared underneath him. He was writhing on the bed as he moved faster, trying to fuck himself on the angel’s fingers.

  
“You ready for me, Dean?”

  
“ _Yes_.” It was a pained moan.

  
“Tell me.”

  
Dean moaned. “I’m…I’m ready for you, Cas.”

  
Castiel was slamming his fingers into him. “Ready for what?” he purred, his tongue sliding out to tickle the rim of Dean’s ear. “Tell me please.”

  
Dean was wrecked. None of the women that he’d been with had been able to do what Castiel was doing. “Ready for you to fuck me,” he growled, his erection pressing painfully to the bed under him.

  
Castiel grinned. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

  
Dean whimpered when the fingers slid out, but it was only a few seconds before Castiel repositioned himself on the hunter. The weight of the angel on him was oddly comforting.

  
“Open for me,” he whispered near his ear again. “Open your legs wider. Let me in.”

  
Dean shifted his thighs further apart and gasped when he felt the head of Castiel’s cock breach his entrance.

  
“Fuck _yes_ …slow,” he mumbled, his knuckles white as they clenched the sheet. Dean’s mouth opened as he was slowly filled with Castiel’s cock yet didn’t make a sound. He was overwhelmed; all of his senses were heightened, and it was almost too much. “Oh my God, Cas. This is…holy fuck.”

  
“Let’s not bring God into this, okay?” Castiel muttered as he began to slowly move his hips, pushing further into Dean. “It’s just me and you…fucking like we should have been doing all these years.”

  
“ _Yes_. Keep going, Cas.” Every thrust of the angel’s cock brushed over his prostate and sent shivers racing down his spine. It was addicting. He wanted more. “Faster.”

  
“Anything you want, my hunter,” Castiel told him, pulling out and pushing back in at a determined pace.

  
The sounds escaping Dean’s mouth were ones he could never replicate. He’d never felt so happy…so complete. He was so thankful that he’d finally decided to tell Castiel how he felt. To think this is what he’d been missing. He’d not make that mistake again.

  
“Faster, Cas. Want you to come. Want to feel you. Hear you,” he rambled on in between his grunts and groans as he fisted and tugged at the sheets.

  
Dean listened as Castiel came undone above him, his cock slamming into him over and over as his release neared, until the room began to tremble again. Things were rattling in the room, but the human couldn’t really hear it over their own exclamations. Something exploded somewhere, but neither cared.

  
Having slipped a hand under his body to wrap around his cock, it was only moments before Dean came with a strangled cry, burying his face in the sheets. Castiel was behind him seconds later, emitting a roar that he was certain could be heard two floors below them before biting down hard on the back of Dean’s neck.

  
Slowly over the next couple minutes, the room stopped trembling and the rattling stopped. Castiel collapsed on Dean’s back as they panted from exertion, their bodies slick with sweat. Neither moved nor spoke as their post orgasmic haze cleared.

  
Dean felt blissful and sated in a way not known to him before. He was also tired and a bit sore, but it was worth it. Out of all the moments that he’d want to relive, this was one of them. One of the top three. When Castiel slipped from him, he was surprised how empty he felt.

  
When he turned over – which took tremendous effort – Dean moaned and rubbed his face with his hands. He didn’t want to move, but he knew he’d need to get back to the bunker before Sam got up in the morning. And not that he’d expected a big cuddle session, but he was surprised to see Castiel dressing already.

  
Propping himself on his elbows, Dean asked, “Can’t you just lay here for a minute?”

  
While buttoning up his shirt, Castiel answered, “Well, Dean, as nice as that would be, we still have Amara to contend with. Time is money, they say.”

  
Dean sat up then, eyebrow furrowed as he watched Castiel pull up his boxers and pants. “Yeah, but…after that you could…I mean – “

  
Fixing his belt, Castiel walked over to the bed. “What Dean? Need me to hold you? Whisper sweet nothings in you ear?”

  
“What the hell, Cas?” Dean asked, extremely confused by his angel’s behavior. “We just – “

  
“ – fucked, and it was amazing,” Castiel finished with a grin and a wink. “You’re even better than your brother.”

  
Alarms sounded inside Dean’s head as he scrambled from the bed to stand in front of Castiel. Staring at the angel, he suddenly knew something was horribly wrong. There was a gleam in his blues eyes that usually wasn’t there. His smirk bordered on condescending.

  
“Better than my – “ But Dean stopped midsentence as his eyes enlarged and then narrowed. There was no way. It was _impossible_. He knew Castiel; knew he would never let _him_ in.

  
“ _Lucifer_ ,” he growled through clenched teeth, his anger quickly rising. “How long have you – “

  
“This entire time, big boy,” Castiel – Lucifer – taunted, stepping close to the hunter to reach for him.

  
“Don’t touch me!” Dean hissed, taking steps away from him, eyes wide in fury.

  
Lucifer feigned hurt, putting his hand over his heart. “Aww, but that’s not what you said earlier. Do I need to remind you of how you wanted my mouth on you? Wanted to feel my cock inside you? Wanted – “

  
“Shut up,” Dean exclaimed, suddenly ashamed and humiliated as he looked away. “Just…shut up.”

  
Lucifer scrunched up Castiel’s eyes as he surveyed the hunter. “Yeah…not gonna happen. You loved it. You loved getting fucked up the – “

  
“I thought it was Cas!” Dean yelled at the angel. “Not you, you smug son of a bitch. How could you do this? Where is Cas? Is he in there?”

  
“Oh he’s in here,” Lucifer confirmed, pointing to the angel’s head. “And he just got to watch the best porn ever! It was epic!”

  
Dean tried to land a punch on Lucifer, but he vanished and reappeared behind him.

  
“Now is that any way to treat your lover?”

  
“You are _not_ my lover, Lucifer!”

  
The fallen angel took a step closer and harshly grabbed Dean’s half hard cock causing him to whimper. “Actually, I am. See, this is how it’s going to work. You’re going to let me have you when I’m feeling a bit frisky – “

  
“Like hell.”

  
Lucifer’s grip tightened causing Dean’s knees to buckle. “ – because if you don’t, you’ll never get your precious angel back, I’ll tell Sam how much you like cock and I’ll make sure that Amara is never killed.”

  
Dean was grinding his teeth together so hard his jaw was beginning to hurt. “You self-serving, arrogant, smug – “

  
“Ah ah ah,” Lucifer said, wagging a finger in the air. With no warning, he snapped his fingers, and they were both back in Dean’s bedroom in the bunker.

  
Dean, still naked, shoved Lucifer as hard as he could. “ _Get out_ ,” he hissed, hoping not to wake Sam. “Now.”

  
“I’m leaving,” Lucifer said with a shrug of Castiel’s shoulders. “I got what I wanted, after all. A panting, quivering Winchester underneath me begging for my cock. Again. How did I get so lucky?”

  
Dean closed his eyes as it was more information than he needed. “Tricked him, too, I suppose,” he muttered.

  
“Would you like to hear the story?”

  
“No!”

  
“To each his own,” Lucifer quipped. “But Dean?”

  
“What?”

  
Lucifer walked towards him and shoved him against the wall. His strength was more than Dean could fight, though he tried.

  
“You can push me away all you want,” he purred in his ear as Dean turned his face as far to the side as he could. “You can lie to yourself and make up all sorts of excuses. But you _loved_ being with me. That little angel of yours couldn’t have fucked you senseless like I did. How could he? He’s never been with a man. He’s barely been with a woman. I know what you like, Dean. You liked being a bottom; you craved the submission. You happily relinquished control because you’re so tired of always being the strong one. It felt good. It felt safe. And I can give you that again. We all have needs, you know.”

  
“I thought I was with Cas.”

  
“But you weren’t. Oh it’s his vessel, sure, but the actions…the touches…everything else was me. And you liked it. Begged for it.” One hand slipped between their bodies to grasp Dean’s cock, still half hard, and rubbed his thumb over the slit, already wet with pre-come. “This doesn’t lie, Dean.”

  
Biting his lip to not moan, Lucifer moved Castiel’s hand around his hip, his fingers crawling along his ass cheek until he could brush the tips across his opening. Dean couldn’t keep quiet that time and sighed just enough for the angel to hear.

  
“And this little treasure is still quivering from being filled,” Lucifer purred, his fingers still teasing up and down as his warm breath caressed the shell of Dean’s ear. “And it will want to be filled again. By _me_.”

  
When Lucifer released his vice-like hold and stepped back from Dean, the human dropped his head and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his chest. He felt betrayed by everyone, including his own body, and it was more than he could take. He wanted to yell. He wanted to fight. But he couldn’t move. He was too humiliated.

  
“Just go,” he whispered, still not looking up. “ _Please_. Just…go.”

  
Lucifer shrugged. “Suit yourself, lover. See you soon. Oh – and thanks for the hickey. Makes me feel all warm inside when I look in the mirror.” With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

  
Overwhelmed with anger and shame, Dean slid down the wall until his bottom hit the floor. Wincing, as he was still a bit sore from their activity, he fell to his side and covered his face, a couple tears slipping from his eyes.

  
_What had he done?_


End file.
